DragonTail
by hollyb154
Summary: After the Edolas arc. Natsu has become unstable and put danger to a few of the guild members, due to this lucy,gray,gajeel,levy,and wendy have all been kicked from the guild, searching for what to do next they come across Laxus, who wants to start a guild, after discussing it, the group joins laxus and forms a guild. Rated M for future content and possible lemons, unknown pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place after Edolas arc.**

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia, on one of the side streets you could see a blonde female walking in the direction of the guild named Fairy tail.

(Lucy's POV)

"Hey Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake please"

"Sure Lucy no problem, so how have you been doing lately, any new missions with team Natsu?"

"yea, I've been thinking of going on a mission with the group soon"

I looked around the guild and spotted my pink haired best friend,

"gotta go Mira, thanks for the milkshake"

I walked up to the table Natsu was at and sat beside him,

"Hey Natsu what's up"

I couldn't believe what happened next

"Lucy your off the team, your too weak" Natsu stated bluntly

Sudenly the guild got quiet

"what you can't kick her off the team" shouted a naked gray and an angry erza

Then as quick as the speed of light natsu turned around and punched me across the room.

At that point gajeel got up and was ready to charge at him.

"EVERYBODY ENOUGH" master then proceeded to knock natsu out cold.

"until we can figure out what's wrong with Natsu the following people must leave the guild as it may disrupt him, Lucy Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy, I'm sorry but with you 5 people around we will never find out why natsu has been acting up so until further notice you are all out of the guild"

I looked to my hand and noticed my guild mark gone, I looked over at the others, Wendy and levy were crying, gray and gajeel were glaring at nothing, I felt this was my fault, I was snapped out of my thoughts when a cold hand touched my shoulder

"come on lucy lets go" said gray.

I looked to the others and they were already outside the guild hall.

"okay gray lets go" if said with all the courage I could get.

Together, wendy ,levy, gajeel, gray and I walked to the train station, but little did we know this would be the beginning of an amazing adventure.

So how did you like it so far, next chapter laxus will appear

I will also be needing many OC's so please give me ideas, also state the oc's appearance magic and other details


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but I have school and tests to study for but managed to get this out, sorry for the mistakes too, forgot to mention in the last chapter but Pantherlilly and carla are also with the group as they are wendy and gajeels partners. And because i also forgot in the last chapter, Fairy tail Does not belong to me!**

* * *

(Timeskip, after train ride now in Clover, in hotel room, Lucy's POV)

We had arrived in clover just under an hour ago, the train ride went smoothly with wendy helping gajeel with his motion sickness, but other than that it wasn't bad, it gave me time to think about everything that has happend, i alreay missed erza and her cake habits, mira with her milkshakes and matchmaking, and happy with his fish addiction.

Soon after those thoughts the train had come to a halt and we arrived at our first destination, Clover.

Before the train ride we had all desided to travel and train together.

And now here i am sharing a hotel room with levy wendy and carla while gray and gajeel along with pantherlilly shared another.

"hey lu-chan are you alright you havn't spoken a word since we got here"

"oh, i'm fine levy just thinking, about everything, actually i'm kind of excited to train with my spirits"

" i'm also excited to train" said an unusually confident wendy

The rest of the night went by in a flash, soon after our conversation had ended the boys came to our door and suggested we all go out for dinner, after dinner we spent some time as a group then went to bed.

(timeskip next day)

I was still half asleep when i felt some small hands and paws shaking me, i glanced up to see wendy and carla fully dressed.

"hey lucy, we are leaving to train and travel through the woods and mountains today, gray levy pantherlilly and gajeel are all getting supplies (tent,food,ect.) so i thought you should wake up and shower so we can be ready by the time they get back"

"oh yea, thank you wendy" after that i got up and into the shower, 10 minutes later i was fully dressed and waiting outside the hotel with wendy and carla by my side.

"hey looks like the bunny girl decided to wake up" gajeel said sounding annoyed,

"hey gajeel don't be so rude" said a pouting levy, and soon after that there was and intese verbal argument going on between the two, gray wendy carla pantherlilly and i all just sweat dropped and the sight.

After breaking up there little arguement we headed to the forest entry, and soon later after about 7km of walking we found a nice little clearing to set everything up. The boys set up camp and the girls cooked while the exeeds scouted the land.

(Timeskip, lol sorry just to lazy to right random details)

it was midnight when i awoke to a sound of ruffling bushed, i got out of my tent and looked to my left to see a confused levey wendy and carla and to my right were i saw gray and gajeel getting in a battle stance, not more than a second later, over fifty bandits attacked, we where all fighting when suddenly we heard a scream we all looked over to see wendy being held captive with a knife to her chest.

"if anyone moves we will kill her" one bandit shouted

"NO STOP" we all shouted in unison

"haha know do as I say or else-" the bandits voice was cut off as he was struck by lightning, and in less that a blink of the eye all the bandits where knocked out cold, not even giving it a second thout gray ran over and untied wendy.

"what the hell is going on here" said gray

"i don't know it's strange that so much lightning would just randomly show up" said levy, we all looked over to gajeel seeing that he was being even more quiet than usual,

"hey gajeel are you okay?"

" no it can't be, he couldn't be here he-" gajeel was cut off by a stray bolt of lightning appearing infront of him, it was very bright, so bright we all had to sheild our eyes.

once the light dissappeared we uncovered our eys only to reveal the one person we least expecter to see...

"LAXUS!"

* * *

**so how was this chapter, I will be trying to update more frequently, please review the chappie if you liked it, i will also still be needing ideas for the story as well as some OC's.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
